It Doesn't Matter
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Chris tries to exercise. Slash


**Story Title:** It Doesn't Matter

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Chris Hero, Claudio Castagnoli

**Pairings: **KOW (Kings Of Wrestling)

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: ** They're not mine; as far as I know, they just belong to themselves/ROH

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**A/N: **So, this is a little strange. I was watching MMG v KOW from Supercard Of Honor V and I suddenly got ran over by this bunny; I was thinking how much better shape Hero's in now then when he first started wrestling, and that he changed his gear -which which used to be awful, to be perfectly fucken honest. I've been saying for ages that I wish there was more indy slash around, and here's my effort. I've never written either one of these guys, ever, for anything, so if they come off OOC, I apologize.

Chris groaned when he heard the alarm on his phone go off, prompting him to hurriedly turn over and shut it off before it woke Claudio up.

He blinked up at the ceiling for a minute, trying to remember what day it was and what country they were in.

God, he really didn't want to get up and exercise; he wanted to crawl under the covers, curl around Claudio and pass back out and then sleep until he felt like waking up. And the only thing he wanted to do more then that was to get fucked through the mattress, but none of those were going to help keep him in shape.

It only took one or two missed workouts and then you were on your way back to Fat-Assedville. And Chris had had enough of that to last him a lifetime.

Sitting up, he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He was just reaching for his boxers when he heard the sound of the blankets moving and then Claudio was wrapping his arm around Chris's waist.

"_Kommen wieder ins bett." _Claudio said, his voice sleepy.

Even as he leaned into the touch, Chris rolled his eyes. "English, C. You know I can't speak that foreign shit."

"Come back to bed," Claudio repeated, tightening his grip and pulling Chris closer to him. "We don't have to wrestle until tomorrow and no interviews."

"I can't," Chris said regretfully, trying to pry Claudio's arm off of him. "I need to go workout; if I don't do it now, it won't get done at all."

"_Gut,"_ Claudio told him, refusing to let go. "We sleep now and then have sex and after that exercise -if there's still time."

"C, I really don't think I can -"

"OK, sex and then sleep." Claudio decided, sitting up and turning Chris so he could give him a quick kiss.

"I can't, dude," Chris protested weakly, trying to untangle himself. "If I don't, I'll skip it and then next thing you know, my ass is fucken huge again. And, really, who wants to fuck a guy who's ass is as big as mine used to be?"

It was supposed to be a joke, but it fell flat and Claudio had known him for the better part of a decade; he really should have known better then to make a joke about something he was still so insecure about around someone who knew him as well as Claudio did.

He drew back, looking at Chris with a puzzled expression while he tried to figure out if Chris meant what he thought he meant.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think you just insulted both of us," Claudio said, his accent thicker then it usually was; something that only happened when he was pissed off or turned on, and Chris had the feeling that, unfortunately for him, it wasn't because Claudio was about to pin him to the mattress.

"Maybe it is because I'm not from America and I misunderstand," he went on, all traces of sleep gone from his voice.

"Unless you are indeed _blod_ enough to think that the only reason I love you is because of your body -especially since I wanted you long before you lost weight."

"C, no," Chris protested, struggling against his natural inclination to not discuss his feelings -or anything else "girly". It was a problem Claudio never seemed to have; although Chris was never sure if it was because he wasn't from the US or if it was just his personality.

"I know you don't – It's not you – I just don't want to get that big again," Chris explained weakly, dropping his head in his hands. "Even if I know it wouldn't matter to you; I still don't _**know**_ that it doesn't matter.

"I know we got together before I started hardcore dieting and shit, but I just – I don't want you to ever be ashamed of me. And I don't want you to ever look at me and wonder what the fuck you're doing with me." Chris said, his voice dropping to a whisper and cringing inwardly at the emotion in his voice.

_Real smooth, Hero,_ he berated himself. _Way to sound like a twelve year old girl._

"Chris, _geliebte,_" Claudio said, softening his voice a little. "The only way I would be ashamed of you is if you changed who you were and I already know why I'm with you -I love you."

Chris winced at the words but he couldn't deny the pleasure he felt. He knew, of course, that Claudio cared about him but hearing the words -no matter how embarrassing it was- always made him realize just how much he meant to the other man.

"You sell yourself -and me- short if you think any of that would change because you happen to look different. It doesn't matter to me if you stay like this or if you gain back the fifty pounds you lost.

"I just want you to be happy. You are happy, yes?" The last word was said arrogantly, Claudio raising his eyebrow and looking smug.

Chris smiled; he couldn't help it. "Yeah." A short answer, but Chris let all his love for the younger man color his voice.

"If you really want to exercise, I'll go with you. Then we will come back, shower, take a nap and then I'll pin you to the bed and show you just how much _ich mochte sie_."

Chris shuddered; he might not be great at languages but after all this time, he couldn't help but pick some stuff up. And even if he didn't, the look in Claudio's eyes and the tone of his voice would have let him know exactly what was on his mind.

In that second Chris made up his mind, he gave Claudio a quick kiss and then stretched out on the bed.

"I guess I could always go later on," he said, grinning up at the other man. "Unless, of course, you want to get out of bed at this ungodly hour."

Claudio grinned back at him and rolled on top of Chris, holding his his hands to the bed and stealing a rough kiss.

Later on, after Claudio fell back asleep, Chris decided that there was worst things that could happen then gaining back a pound or two.

And really, if he was happy and Claudio was, too, then that was enough.


End file.
